Sunday Ninth of December 2012: Layla and Nabu
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: (Follow on from Sunday Second of December 2012: Stella and Brandon) A simple Christmas Sunday for Nabu and Layla. Family time is important especially when you have a daughter, who likes Pancakes cooked fresh by her father, laughs loudly when being tickled by her mother and wants to be just like her parents when she grows up.


Sunday Ninth of December 2012

* * *

Layla and Nabu

* * *

"Can you believe it" Layla whispered as she stepped quietly out of Moesha's Bedroom. "Fell asleep within a few minutes, Christmas shopping and Stella's engagement must have really tired her out." Layla brushed her brown curls behind her ears and walked over to Nabu, her loving husband.

"Really? Has that ever happened before?" Nabu asked eye's looking up words as if the ceiling of their home would tell them.

"If it has I don't remember it happening." Layla laughed and playfully gasped Nabu's hand. They slowly walked down the spiral staircase that led to their main living area.

The Mansion they had inherited from Layla's parents was one of the largest in Tides. Before Bloom had moved back to earth with Sky she had helped Layla decorate her Living room and Layla still thought it looked amazing. The walls where painted and dark Purple and their fireplace had numerous Family Photo's on it and the flames had been charmed to be a navy blue. The couch was a corner couch with dark brown Pillows lining up from either sides. The Floor had a chocolate rug which had been stained from Moesha and her paintings. The most recent Family Portrait of Layla, Nabu, and Moesha was hanging proudly above the fireplace. Bloom was the one to have the idea of hanging Navy blue strips of silk on certain parts of the walls, Layla agreed thoroughly with the idea and as she sat down on her couch she sighed peacefully and smiled, the life she had couldn't be any more perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Nabu asked curiously as he rested his arms on Layla's shoulders. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, when he pulled away she came in to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Just this livingroom, what's it been eight years? And we've not changed a single thing other than the family portrait." She smiled and put her right hand on his knee and squeezed it gently.

"I know, but it still looks so cool" Nabu whispered and stroked her brown hair, entwining it with his fingers.

"By the way what actually happened with Brandon and Stella's father?" Layla asked curious, She had been there for the Hottest Engagement of the year and apparently Brandon hadn't got the Kings Permission to Marry the Princess of Solaria.

"Pretty much what was said, King Radius refused to give Stella to Brandon, but Brandon had already got everything set up to propose so he did it anyway" Nabu explained chuckling, "When he told us that King Radius had said No, Riven about lost it screaming, 'Me and Musa cancelled the final ultrasound to help you and this! Are you serious!'" Nabu did his Riven Impression which went horrible wrong, although it did make Layla laugh, which is all he could have asked for. "I was sure Riven was going to kill him, Riven's very protective over this kid, and he doesn't even know if its a boy or a Girl yet!" Nabu laugh, Layla nodding her head in agreement with him.

"Musa's still convinced its twins, I can't believe their due on the twentieth so soon" Layla whispered pulling her legs up onto the couch.

"I know, Its a scary thought right, Riven as a dad..." Nabu started to laugh "I'm only a little worried I swear"

"Yea Right" Layla started laughing to the sat on the couch wrapped in each others arms laughing about the little things which make them happy. Quickly Layla fell asleep in Nabu's arms and Nabu smiled and got comfortable and fell asleep beside her.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Nabu woke up to see Moesha sitting on the Floor stairing up at Layla who was pacing back and forth with her phone to her ear, "No that unacceptable!" Layla hissed down the phone, she gave a quick smile to Nabu now that he was awake and then carried on her conversation. "I don't understand you said you ordered them two weeks ago!" Nabu bewildered by the presant one sided conversation leaned forward and picked up his daughter, She looked a lot like Layla, same eye's, same mouth, the only thing she really took from Nabu was the straightness of her hair, This morning it was up in to high pigtails, It reminded him of how Musa used to have her hair.

"You know what I don't care! I'm spending today with my family! Fix This Archie!" Layla shouted down the phone and then snapped it closed, She turned to Moesha and Nabu with her face as sweet as an angels, "Good Morning" She smiled and Nabu started laughing, how his wife managed to go from furious to sweet was beyond his capability to understand.

"Morning Mummy!" Moesha replied climbing clumsily off Nabu's lap and into Layla's legs. Layla smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Breakfast anyone?" Layla asked and walked over to Nabu whose stomach had growled just minutes before.

"I'll get started on the pancakes!" Nabu smiled and walked ahead of Layla and Moesha who strolled behind him. "Hey Love, what was that all about?" Nabu asked behind him more than curious to know about the phone conversation. She sighed and went and placed Moesha at her seat at the dinner table.

"I left Archie in charge of the Christmas Ball this year, you know with Tecna and Timmy's wedding, Musa's pregnancy, you and Moesha, I didn't think I'd have time and now he's went and botched it all up! He has no decorations, the invitations haven't been sent and that's the best of it." Layla sighed placing her hands on the counter, she sighed and turned back to Moesha, "Although today Mummy's not going to worry about Work is she!?" She asked her daughter playfully.

"Nope!" Moesha laughed "Because today's the second Sunday of December! I get to open my Sunday Present!" She giggled.

"Only if you can find it!" Nabu laughed from beside the cooker "And we've hid it well sweetheart!" Nabu smiled evilly making Moesha huff and cross her arms.

"No fair!" Moesha giggled as Layla walked forward preparing to tickle her daughter. "Mummy no!" She squealed before she burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"How long until she finds it?" Nabu whispered to Layla as they watched Moesha run around the living room looking for her Sunday Christmas present.

"Three minutes max" Layla replied with a hint of confidence to her voice.

"You want to bet?" Nabu asked giving Layla a little squeeze from behind.

"Not a chance because you always make it so you win, your sneaky like that." Layla laughed and leanded back in to her husbands grasp.

"Found it!" Moesha shouted holding a present. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and was long and thin. Nabu and Layla obviously knew what it was but Moesha had no idea. "Wow its big! Can I open it! Please!" Moesha shouted excitedly as she ran to the couch hands tingling with excitement.

"Go on" Nabu smiled and came and sat down beside her. Moesha started ripping away at the wrapping paper and caught a golden staff before it hit the ground.

"Wow its so cool!" Moesha said in awe "What is it?"

"It was my first staff" Nabu smiled, "Probably won't do much magic for you seeming your gonna be a fairy not a wizard but its the sentimental value" He smiled and put an arm around his daughter.

"Awesome!" Moesha shouted and jumped off the couch. In a few seconds she was darting around the house shouting:

"I'm gonna be just like Daddy!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey Guys**

**sorry if this is full of mistakes, I've had a chest infection and this is probably the quickest one shot I've ever wrote! I've Proof Read it a little but I'm shattered and feeling horrible so I'll proof read it again in tomorrow! **

**Happy Ninth of December! **


End file.
